The present invention concerns fluid flow dividers, and in particular concerns a positive displacement fluid flow divider for delivering proportionate amounts of volumetric pressurized fluid to fluid utilizing devices. For example, the present invention includes, but is not limited to, a positive displacement flow divider that delivers proportionate amounts of hydraulic fluid to cylinder assemblies to simultaneously extend pistons/rods in the cylinder assemblies at coordinated and predetermined rates.
It is known to deliver equal volumes of hydraulic fluid to tandem cylinders to simultaneously extend pistons/rods operably mounted in the cylinders. For example, positive displacement gear-type flow dividers are sometimes used for this purpose. However, if one of the pistons/rods bottoms out before the other before the flow divider is stopped, the known flow dividers cause severe pressure spikes and shocks and fluid intensification in branches of the hydraulic system. A bypass or relief valve can be operably connected to the cylinders; however the relief valves do not eliminate the pressure spikes and shocks but only compensate to relieve the over-pressures once they occur. Further, the relief valves are susceptible to misadjustment and/or malfunction without warning. The unbalanced pressures caused by pressure spikes and shocks cause premature seal wear and high system maintenance, even if a relief valve is used.
Thus, a device solving the aforementioned problem is desired.